


Ticket to Thierry's Tropics

by Qiplutic



Category: Political RPF - Netherlands 21st c.
Genre: Cursed??, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiplutic/pseuds/Qiplutic
Summary: Op een veelbelovende avond zitten de politicus en zanger samen, en beslissen ze dat een bestaan in Nederland niet langer kan."Ren met me weg Gerard."Een ode aan twee foto's waar je van wensde dat het photoshop was.
Relationships: Thierry Baudet/Gerard Joling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ticket to Thierry's Tropics

**Author's Note:**

> Ik weet het ook niet meer, maar geniet ervan.

Thierry Baudet was een man die sterk in de politiek stond, hij had zijn eigen partij die ondanks de slinkse, arglistige tegenpartij en de voorliegende, communistische media toch vooraan in de peilingen lag. 

Door alle linkse schapen, zoals voorstanders van de censuur partij van Jesse Klaver, werd Baudet bestempeld als racist, antisemiet, homofoob, of al die andere rare, curieuze termen die de propagandisten wel niet bedachten om de vrijheidslievende man zwart te maken.

Gerard Joling kende hem als een heel andere man.

De man buiten de media of debat zalen.

De man die zo erg snakte naar vrijheid.

De man waar hij die op die alles veranderde avond mee op de bank zat.

"Kijk nou toch eens naar buiten-" zei Thierry, een hand op Gerards knie, met de ander gebaarde hij naar buiten, "door alle maatregelen van dit percullieuze griepje is de Nederlandse samenleving grijs gekleurd, als slaven van de ravage tien jaar Rutte."

De zanger hield ervan om te luisteren naar de als poëzie klinkende verzen die uit de mond van de politicus kwamen. Zijn woorden inspireerden hem keer op keer om nieuwe songteksten te schrijven, waar hij Thierry hopelijk mee zou vleien, en met een simpele maar veelzeggende 'Grandioos' een kus op zijn wang zou ontvangen. 

Gerard zuchtte, "ik weet het, Tjeerd, maar wat doe je eraan?" 

De politicus gleed van de fauteuil af en knielde voor Gerard. Zijn handen knepen voorzichtig in de handen van zijn partner terwijl hij naar oogcontact zocht.

"Ren met me weg, Gerard." 

"Hoe bedoel je? Weg-?"

"Weg." Onderbrak hij "Simpel, ver, ver weg. Onze eigen vrijheden vinden waar niemand anders ons kan."

Geer leek niet meer te kunnen ademen voor een seconde, "Maar- maar onze carrières dan? Jou- de verkiezingen?" Om te zeggen dat hij sprakeloos was was een verklaring ondergeschikt aan de waarheid.

De politicus legde zijn vinger over zijn lippen, "Voor jou laat ik alles achter, denk er toch over na, ik regel het."

En zo was het gekomen dat Gerard het volgende weekend voor de deur stond bij Thierry. Een bestaan als artiest bracht altijd een onzekerheid voor de toekomst met zich mee: je gehele imago kon door roddels of misstanden binnen een middag overhoop liggen, maar de onzekerheid die Geer op dit moment voelde was nieuw. 

Onwetend stond hij nu te wachten op wat Thierry voor hem bereid had, maar toch had hij zich nog nooit zo vastberaden gevoeld, alsof hij alles aankon. 

De deur sloeg open, daar stond de verlosser van Nederland. De nieuwe Messiah van het klompenvolk. In zijn hand had hij twee vliegtuigtickets, met de andere reikte hij naar de zanger. "Kom met me mee?" Zei hij, het was een vraag, maar voor Gerard klonk het als een bevel, een bevel van een sterke leider, bijna dictator, zo een waar je Baudet toch eigenlijk niet mee zou kunnen vergelijken: geen cel in zijn lichaam kon Thierry nu afwijzen, een alternatieve keuze dan een bestaan met hem was te vergelijken met de doodstraf. Hij knikte meteen.

"Grandioos, Ik heb alles al geregeld, niemand zal ons nog ketenen aan dit aardse bestaan, zoals Orpheus en Eurydice zullen we nu tot in de eeuwigheid samen zijn." 

Joling en Baudet leken van de aardbodem verdwenen, gevlucht voor de pers, maar te vinden op een van de witte stranden van de Maldiven. 

In satijnen kledij werd de ondergaande zon bewonderd, arm over elkander heen geslagen.

De zanger zong met fluwelen stem een ballade die solitair bestemd was voor de oren van zijn partner.

De politicus de autobiografie op autobiografie schreef om mogelijk elke minuut samen niet te hoeven vergeten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Yes. Literatuur of niet dan? Het doet je zeker denken aan waarom we het nog proberen.


End file.
